


Revelation

by kugure



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck & Taylor BFF, M/M, Mentioned of Taylor Kelly/Veronica, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Ramblings, Self-Indulgent, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: "You like Eddie, Buck.""What?""You're in love with Eddie."Buck blinked again. "Taylor, what…"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Taylor Kelly, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I like Buck & Taylor BFF so I guess I should indulge myself and write about them.

"You like Eddie, Buck." 

Buck blinked at Taylor. Good thing he wasn't in the middle of swallowing something or it wouldn't end well. He didn't need to repeat what happened on his first date with Abby. 

"What?" 

"You're in love with Eddie." 

Buck blinked again. "Taylor, what…" 

"Look," she leaned a little closer to him, flicked her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and fixed him a firm gaze. "Since the first time I met you guys, I know there is something going on between you two. Eddie never likes me anyway, and I know it's not only because of my attitude. But also because I was trying to get close to you.

"When you reciprocated my flirtings, you were still in your oblivious state, so I let us get close. But it was a one-time thing because I know your heart is with Eddie.

"But then we weren't in contact for a while, and then suddenly you told me all about this date with Victoria, and then you tried to get close to me again, seriously, Buck. There is a limit on being oblivious." 

"But I don't—" 

"Oh,  _ please _ ," Taylor cut him off again. "The sexual tension between you two is too thick. And this bullshit about Eddie dating Ana? You two are dumbasses who deserve each other." 

Buck couldn't say anything, because he really didn't know what to say. Taylor sighed. 

"I am only saying this now because I know at least you have stopped being stupid at one thing: you stopped seeing me as a romantic partner and now seeing me as a platonic friend instead. That's great. We can work as friends. Best friends, even. But never boyfriend-girlfriend." 

Buck still didn't really understand what Taylor was saying, but he knew that the last part was true. After the whole vaccine emergency, they kept in touch. But this time, Buck tried to be a friend instead of looking for a hookup or even a girlfriend, and Taylor responded kindly. Like now, Taylor easily agreed to come to lunch with him in his apartment as a tester for his new menu. If he was still in the mindset of trying to hook up with her, she probably would just ignore his text. 

"I like Eddie…?" he finally said something, which made Taylor roll her eyes at him. 

"You're in love with him, Buckley. Keep up." 

Buck made a face, he wasn't sure what, but it made Taylor gave him a  _ look _ before continuing, "I talked with Victoria—yes, before you said anything, I like her, so you cannot stop me from talking with her—but the point is, she was being mean to you on that horrible first date is because of the fact she noticed that you're in love with someone else. You know, she was actually a bit interested in you, but then you started talking about Eddie and Christopher and she was offended. Because she thought, 'Why the hell is he on a date with me when he's clearly with this Eddie guy?' And she started being mean because she was mad, even she thought that you were cheating on Eddie, but the longer the date went on, she noticed that you were oblivious about your own feelings." 

"She—she told you all that?" 

"Yes." 

"But I'm not in love—"

"Buckley," she cut him off again. "If you say one more time that you're not in love with Eddie Diaz, I will throw this fork on your face." 

Buck's immediate reaction was to pout at her. 

"Look, just answer my questions and we can revisit your actual feeling after, okay?" 

Knew that there was only one answer to that question, Buck nodded. "Okay." 

"Good. Who is the first person you talk to when you wake up? Either texts or phone calls." 

"Um, Christopher, I think. Or Eddie." 

"The last person you talk to before you go to sleep?" 

"Um, Eddie." 

"Do you consider yourself as a guest in Eddie's house?" 

"No. It's Eddie's. I have my own key." 

"And Eddie also owns a key to your apartment?" 

"Of course." 

"Anyone else has a key? Your sister? Captain Nash?" 

"No. Just Eddie. And Christopher."

"You are each other's emergency contacts?" 

"Yeah." 

"Eddie put you in Christopher's approved list at school?" 

"Yes. I pick him up when Eddie is on shift or when Carla has another thing to do." 

"Carla, yes. You introduced him to Eddie. Why?" 

"He's a single parent and he obviously needs the help. I know it will make his life easier, and I'm right." 

"And why do you care about making his life easier?" 

"Because he's an amazing parent, Taylor. He loves Chris so, so much, that kid is basically his everything. He's also an amazing guy. He always got my back. And he even forgave me after that stupid lawsuit. He said there's nobody in this world he trusts with Christopher more than me, even after I lost Christopher during the tsunami. And he— _ oh my God _ ," Buck gasped, "I'm in love with him." 

Taylor gave him this rare soft smile of her but Buck was too busy being shocked at the revelation that he didn't bother to appreciate it. Taylor didn't seem to mind though. 

"Rest assured, I have a strong feeling that Eddie loves you back." When Buck finally looked at her with a terrified expression, Taylor rolled her eyes at him. "I can elaborate more. Christopher calls you 'his Buck'. Eddie lost it at the grocery store during that lawsuit—I know the details from Hen and Chimney—because he was afraid of losing you. He let you spend Christmas together with him and Christopher for the past two years. You built a skateboard together with him for Christopher. Christopher sought you out when he was mad at Eddie. What I'm trying to say is, he basically let you co-parent Christopher with him, and he never likes your exes; Abby, Ali, me, even Veronica that you only dated once. I'm around him more often than your other exes, so I can testify to the glares he always throws at me every time I'm being too close to you." 

Buck groaned and buried his face in his palms. "He's with Ana now though." 

"Well, it's your job to do something about it, Buck." 

Buck peeked at her from between his fingers. "How the hell do I do that?" 

"Just tell him about how you really feel. Be honest and open with him." 

"But what if you were wrong? What if I lost my best friend and Christopher instead?" 

Taylor squinted her eyes at Buck. "I'm never wrong, Evan Buckley." 

*

It was a couple of weeks later when Taylor saw Buck again. The 118 crew were doing a rescue on a crazy guy who thought it was a good idea to climb an electric pole, and now he couldn't get down. Taylor was only around because she bought coffee nearby and when she saw Buck, she decided to stick around for a little bit. 

When she was about to approach Buck though, Eddie noticed her first and there it was. The glare directed at her. 

But this time, the glare was accompanied by a possessive touch around Buck's waist and Taylor couldn't help but grin into her coffee cup. Apparently, it wasn't the reaction Eddie expected from her because he raised a confused eyebrow at her. 

That was when Buck noticed that Eddie was looking at someone and he followed his gaze until his eyes met Taylor's. 

"Taylor, hi!" 

Taylor approached him and reciprocated his smile. "Everything is going well it seems," she said, gestured towards Eddie's hand around Buck's waist. 

Buck blushed, and Eddie even looked a little embarrassed, but he didn't take his hand off of Buck. And did she just witness Buck melted into Eddie's arm?  _ Oh my God. _

"Um, yeah. Thanks to you. We're taking it slow though." 

"Hm. Nice to hear that. And you really shouldn't have doubted me, Buck." 

Buck chuckled. "Yup. You're always right." 

"Yes, I am," she smiled widely at both guys. "I'll let you get back to work then. No need to be so hostile towards me, Diaz. I know he's off-limit." 

Eddie didn't say anything, but he stopped glaring. A little.

"You two are so cute. I would like to ask you guys to do a double date with me, but I don't think it's a good idea, knowing our history." 

"Double date? Wait, are you dating someone?" Buck asked curiously. 

"Yeah." 

"Who?" 

"Veronica." 

"Oh, Vero— _ you are dating Veronica?? _ "

Taylor smirked wider. "Yes, I am. Now, I better get going. See you around, firefighters." 

"Wait, Taylor! Come back! You cannot just drop a bomb like that and leave! Taylor! Text me!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [social medias](https://msha.ke/kugure)!


End file.
